The present invention relates generally to a chimney cap for protecting the upper open end of a chimney flue from the ingress of undesirable elements.
It is well known that chimney caps are often desired to prevent the ingress of undesirable elements into the upper end of the chimney flue. For example, the undesirable elements may include birds, squirrels and rain. It is also known that chimney caps are desired to prevent the egress of embers from the upper end of the chimney flue.
Various designs for chimney caps are known in the prior art. Most designs do not permit nesting of the caps and/or components for shipping and storage. Nesting can provide various advantages related to space. For example, nesting tops save a chimney sweep space in his vehicle. Nesting chimney caps and/or components can also save retailers and wholesalers storage space. Furthermore, manufacturers using caps and/or components that nest can reduce material handling and shipping costs, packaging requirements and storage space.
There is known in the related art, a chimney cap having a four-sided cage having rectangular cage components. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,549,473 (Alexander et al.), U.S. Pat. No. 4,535,686 (Hisey), U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,360 (Simmons et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 2,976,796 (Anthony et al.). The resulting caps generally could not be easily nested because of their rectangular shape. Additionally, in certain chimney caps the studs used to secure the lid to the top of the cage are secured, e.g., welded, to brackets and the brackets are secured, e.g., welded, to the top of the cage. These brackets are also typically substantially right-angled in shape, having one leg substantially parallel to the side of the cage and one leg extending substantially perpendicular from the side into the interior of the cage. Consequently, these inconsistently shaped trapezoidal cages with angled brackets further made nesting difficult.
There is also known in the art chimney caps formed by cutting four trapezoidal sections of mesh and welding the four sections at the edges, leaving a trapezoidally-shaped cage. An undesired aspect of these chimney caps is a difficulty in manufacturing them with consistent results. Another undesired aspect is their odd appearance and the need for an excessively large lid.
Therefore it would be desirable to have consistently shaped, reasonably appearing caps that permit nesting.